


Drunk? More Like Drunk On Love

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Archangel, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: drunk!Gabriel flirting and making stupid jokes and reader has to look after him? Please???? ilysm.Request: Hi! Could I request another funny/fluffy drunk gabriel fic please? :)Warnings: Drunk Archangel, drunk humor, Gabriel being adorable, fluff





	Drunk? More Like Drunk On Love

A light pitter patter stirred you from a deep sleep, however you didn’t fully wake up until you heard a familiar voice shouting your name. Letting out a huff of annoyance you opened your window and got hit in the shoulder by a rock.  
“Sorrrryyyy.” Gabriel’s voice slurred. You watched him swaying in his spot, trying his best to keep his balance.  
“Humans need sleep, Gabriel!” You yelled down to him, glad that there was some space between your house and the neighbors.   
His whiskey eyes shined up at you and he clasped his hands together, placing them over his heart.“Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love.”  
Even in his drunken state, your best friend, managed to act adorable. You tried keep your voice serious, although a hint of smile appeared on your face. “What are you doing Gabriel?”   
“Shhhh….” He held up a single finger to his mouth and stepped forward, but lost his balance and fell down on the ground. “The course of true love never did run smooth.” He muttered loudly, then started laughing.   
You leaned further out your window. “Are you reciting Shakespeare?”   
Gabriel stopped his laughter, growing serious and stood up again with great effort. His legs were wobbly underneath him. “Shhh….I’m trying…..I’m trying to be romantic.”   
“Gabriel, come inside. Let me help you.” You insisted as you glanced around to make sure none of the neighbors were awake.  
“No. No. I’m fine….just a bit….bit...unstable at the moment.” He spread his arms to his side to keep himself straight, but then started making plane sounds, moving his arms around like he was flying. A goofy smile appeared on his face as he looked impressed with himself.  
You decided to ignore his protest as you made your way downstairs to the front door. Gabriel had stayed put in his spot and you had to drag him inside. To say he reeked of alcohol was an understatement as you figured it would take a lot to get an archangel in his current state.   
You pushed him down on your couch and headed to the kitchen to grab some water for him, hoping that would help. Once you came back in the living room, you found Gabriel in only his boxers with his feet propped up on the coffee table.  
“Gabriel? Seriously? What is wrong with you?” You handed him the water, which thankfully he accepted.   
“I’m fifty shades of fucked-up, (Y/N).” He replied before downing the entire water bottle.  
“Did you just quote….oh nevermind.” You sat beside him and he immediately laid his head down on your lap. You started to run your fingers through his golden hair, enjoying it’s soft texture.  
“I’ve never wanted more, until I met you.”   
“Gabriel….I don’t think fifty shades of grey is the right approach…..to anything for that matter.”  
He turned to look up at you. “Then I’ll rewrite it and call it fifty shades of Gabe.” At his joke, he erupted into a fit of laughter and started to ramble on about the things he’d change. “And at the end, I’d leave…..the girl...she’d be tied up and…..and….that way all the loose ends are tied up….loose ends...get it?”  
“Yeah, Gabe, I get it.” You hummed, stroking his hair more.  
He narrowed his eyes and a pout formed on his lips. “Then why aren’t you laughing?”  
“I’m tired.” To prove your point, you yawned loudly. “You woke me up, Gabe.”  
“‘Cause…..I wanted to tell you….I...I wuv you.” He said childishly as he turned, nuzzling his head into your stomach, while his arms wrapped around your waist. “You smell nice.”  
You felt your face heating up as your heart thudded loudly in your chest. “Gabriel...perhaps you should get some sleep or something. You know, let the alcohol leave your system before you start saying things like that.”  
“But it’s true.” He mumbled against your stomach.   
You kept brushing his hair back which was soothing to both of you. Gabriel’s grip on your waist only tightened as you started drawing patterns on his arms. Your blush deepened as your mind finally registered that Gabriel was only in his boxers as his face laid on your lap. “Do you wanna watch something?” You desperately wanted to change the subject.  
Gabriel let go of your waist as he sat up on the couch. His leg pressed against yours with his arm draped along the back of the couch. “I’ll watch over you….forever.”  
“Not exactly what I meant but….” You looked away, trying to hide your burning face.   
“(Y/N)?” He raised your chin, so you met his honey brown eyes.   
“Yes, Gabe?”   
“Do you love me?” His eyes were filled with hope and adoration.   
“I….uh….maybe we should talk about something else...like…” You stuttered out.  
“No. Tell me. Tell me that I’m not wasting my time. I….I don’t wanna….just tell me.” He pleaded and you couldn’t stop yourself.  
“Yes.” His eyes widened, then retreated back to their soft expression. “I love you, Gabe. Even when you come up with terrible jokes and quote the most ridiculous things.”  
“I’m...I’m so happy.” His soft lips crashed into yours, tasting you and relishing in your touch.   
You pulled back though, sooner than planned as the taste of alcohol clogged up your senses. Gabriel appeared slightly hurt at your actions. “Sorry. Too much alcohol in your breath.”  
“Really? Can’t...can’t be that bad.” To try to prove his point he went and smelt his breath, only to scrunch up his nose in detest. “Okay...fair point there…” You both burst into laughter, tears running down your face.   
After your laughing fit, you leaned your head on his shoulder. “It’s way too late for this.” You sighed. “We should sleep...or at least I should.”  
“Okay.” Gabriel scooted over to to the corner of the couch and stretched out his legs. “Lay between them.”  
“You know I have a bed upstairs.” You stood up, pointing to the stairs.  
“Ugh.” He whined. “That’s too far. Too much work. Lay here….with meeee!” Gabe held his arms up, wide for you.  
“You are such a lazy archangel.” You huffed, but settled between his legs with your back to his chest.   
“You are, and always have been, my dream.” His strong warm arms wrapped around as his lips laid gentle kisses on your neck.   
“Sleep.” You reminded him.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too.” You softly said before sleep took hold.


End file.
